A Day With FlutterShy
by DarthJinnx
Summary: love romance human mlp with human x fluttershy


Hi, My name is Logan and I'm going to tell you the story of me and my best friend flutter shy.

It was morning and I woke up in an early Saturday and weird is I never wake up on a Saturday, but I haft to get up early cause my best friend since kinder garden. Fluttershy ask me to help her to go and clean the animal cages in the pet shop and I never say no to my best friend so I got up went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and went to get a little breakfast before going out.

After 3 minutes of eating breakfast, I headed to my door and grab my dark blue coat and head out. As I walk down the street to meet flutter shy in the shop I got stopped by a pink hair energetic girl named pinkie pie

.

Hi Logan! Pinkie said while she jumps on me like a crazy maniac and hitting the floor.

Hi pinkie how are you. I said while feeling pressured with weight on my body with this girl barely giving me air and then pushing her little to the side as she giggle.

Nothing much I was great so where you headed?. She asks while she is helping me up from the floor.

Well, I'm going to the pet shop helping fluttershy to clean the animal cages. I said while pinkie gave me a small smirk and a little giggle.

Oh, I See a couple things. Pinkie said while I blush what she said while she giggle a little louder.

Now... Now don't get to the wrong idea me and fluttershy are best friends since kindergarten nothing more. I said while pinkie turn around and giggle one last time.

Sure, you are anyways seeing you later, Logan and good luck on the date. Pinkie said while running behind me and waving goodbye.

It's not a date!. I said yelling while she was gone already so I sigh in defeat and ignored it. What she said and went on my way to the pet shop.

When I arrive there was this girl with pink hair with butterfly hair clip in her hair and outside next to the door of the pet shop.

Fluttershy. I called to her when she heard her name she saw me coming over and she gave a beautiful smile that I started to smile and she went over to me and gave me a hug.

Logan I thought you weren't coming. Fluttershy said while she release the hug.

Sorry I got to stop by pinkie pie and besides, I never break a promise to my best friend. I said with a warm smile as she smiles back and I think I saw a small blush coming from her cheek, but I ignore it thinking it was just my imagination.

So...Um...Let get in and start cleaning does cages. Fluttershy said in her soft voice and I nodded in agreement and went inside. We started cleaning the cages and it passes 8 minutes.

Fluttershy was cleaning her part of the cage and then started to watch me cleaning my part of the cage.

Oh Logan if only you knew how I feel about you this feeling in my heart for you its been beating for you since 7th grade. Flutter shy thought in her head and giving a sad sigh while the sigh got my attention.

You ok fluttershy? I said while getting up and stop cleaning the cage for a bit and flutter shy yelp and blush.

Um...Yes, everything us I mean is Everything is fine. She said while her smile and went back cleanly.

Ok? Weird then. I said and got back to clean. Two hours pass and we finish cleaning the cages for the animals and got cleaned up and ready to go.

Thank you again for helping me Logan I knew I can count on you. Flutter shy said, smiling at me.

Awe it was nothing what's best friends for anyways its still early wanna go eat lunch you gotta be hungry. I said while her stomach growl and agreed to lunch. We walk and arrive at this little cafeteria around the corner from across the street from the pet shop.

Flutter shy order anything you want its on me. I said while she looks at me with a worried look.

You sure Logan I can pay my meal. She said and I smile and nodded to her that I'm sure.

So flutter shy order a salad and myself got the same and I pay the food and we sat down and talk and laugh and talk about our kindergarten year. When we met. We finish our lunch and headed out and walk flutter shy home after 4 minutes getting to her house, she was now standing in front of her door.

Ill almost forgot flutter shy here. I said while taking out a box in my pocket While Flutter shy Got confused what was the box For.

What's this Logan.? Flutter shy said while she opens the box and saw a butterfly pink necklace.

Happy birthday its that necklace you wanted a week ago when we went to go help the animals find the owners. I said while she gaze on the butterfly necklace and almost started to cry.

Oh Logan I don't know what to say...Thank you. Flutter shy said while I grab the necklace and help her put her neck. Its no big deal flutter shy, I knew you will like it.

Fluttershy look at me with her beautiful eyes and we both started to blush when we started two stared at each other.

Um Logan can I tell you something. Flutter shy said while she moves a little closer inch of my face to me and my heart running fast like the speed of light.

Yeah...What is it. I said nervously, she grabs my arm and hug me.

I'm in love with you Logan since 7th grade all this year my heart wants you I want you in my arms... I was going to tell you how I feel, but I was too shy to scared what was going to be the answers and I started to hide my feeling for but I couldn't anymore. All I'm saying is that I love you and I'm willing to ask is can we be more than best friends... Well, if you want I mean. Flutter shy said.

While she is crying in my arms and me without an answer and decided quick

Fluttershy?. I said while flutter shy look up to me, I press my lips to her, she was shocked at first, but then accepted the kiss and then we release the keys.

Of course fluttershy nothing will make me happy to be yours. I said while she smiles and giving me a hug and a quick peck on the lips.

She invited me inside to watch movies. Its been 3 hours have passed and me and flutters cuddled up watching movies that flutters could watch, of course she wasn't a fan with horror movies but I understand that cause she gets scared pretty easily. Couple a minutes pass and her door bell ring and flutter shy release our cuddle and went to the door.

I'll be right back. She said while she got up and went to the door.

She opens the door and saw thunderlane front of her door.

Thunderlane hello what you do here. Fluttershy said while he shows that he was holding a chocolate heart and rose.

Hi Flutter shy you see I been meaning to ask you if you will go out with me, I like you for a week now so can we have a date?. Thunderlane said while fluttershy was shocked what he said she gave a warm smile to him and decline his offer

.

I'm sorry thunder lane, but I got my heart for someone else but I hope we can be friends. Fluttershy said. while I went to check on her and saw thunder lane and saying hi to him and seeing a heartbroken thunderlane.

Oh, I see well on but if you change your mind call me you have my phone said while fluttershy close the door slowly and putting her arms around me.

What did I miss.? I said while she gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

It was nothing lets go see our movie. Fluttershy said while nuzzling my nose and I laugh a bit.

I love you. I said she then gave a small, warm, beautiful smile.

I love You too. She said to me back.

So we went back to our movie and an hour pass, we fell asleep on the couch and right in the corner of the window is pinkie pie with a lollipop watching us.

Pinkie sense never fails. Pinkie said with that she started to hop away and fluttershy open her eyes a bit and seeing me in her arms and gave a smile and hug me tight.

yay...


End file.
